Helios the eternal flame
by deacon of patience
Summary: Helios has been reborn in a new world. One he hopes will not cut his life short like so many before it. Hopeful this life time will be peaceful...maybe for once even fulfilling. He can only hope. This new world will grow him ... test him... and at least make him into something He will be proud of . His past will invade this world. It will trickle in slowly poisoning it bit by bit.
1. Chapter 1

* The hero academia manga or show is not my property nor is anything i will show minus my own characters. Will have gore or mature content. **Chapter one **

This is the story of a traveler. one who has lived countless lives. each ending in bad luck. Each just another fate being used to turn the order of the world on its head. He has been reborn in a new world. just like many worlds before. He is weak...friendless...in pain...and void of any allies when he first enters this world..but he must do what he has always done. learn the world. grow.. make alliances and see what evil has cursed his new home he has made.. now lets begin the twisted but sometimes wholesome tale of Helios the eternal flame.

* year 20XX... town...Xx

In a old abandoned warehouse. filled with trash and dust . A boy lays on the ground with a needle in his arm. His skin as pale as the snow. His eyes just as pale. His body covered in needle marks and scares.

Moments after it has finally gone cold. A fire appears along its body burning it . Blacking it. A scream of pain and life echo from the body.

The body twitch for a moment then stops. its eyes open to reveal glowing orbs. The body weakly tries to get off its back. It gets up then falls over. it exhales ash and blood. He groans weakly as scattered memories flood into the life form. It notices its in a dirty rundown bathroom. He gets up slowly . He reaches for the sink. Putting some of his weight on it. It creaks a bit in protest. He notices it with concern.

He looks forward into a old scratched up mirror. He sees his blacken face. like a burn victim waking from its shallow grave.

" where...where am i... wheres... deliah...where..." He coughs up blood and smoke. It splatters onto the brown sink that was once white in the distant past. He begins to notice the hum of a weak light above him.

He looks around . He gathers himself. his head feeling like a murky pool abandoned by time. He notices its a bathroom.

" is...is this... the death district ...no..this place feels wrong... my flame...it feels weak..." his voice is horse and dry. He opens up his palm. A small flicker light appears. It beats weakly like a heart beat. It dawns on him what has happened. He had died from his previous battle and was reborn somewhere else... some other time most likely like all the other ones.

The fire disapears from his palm as he looks back at the mirror. " why ... am i here...why is my body burnt...was my new vessel to weak... why was i not reborn as a baby...or even...have my own body altogether...why... a already used body... a corpse most likely... a living body..i would of consumed the soul as material...but nothing..." His voice trails off .He notices a burnt small rod on his arm. He looks to the ground to see a large pile of needles and drug bottles. " wow ...a addict..I hope his last breath was a good one...poor soul...may it rest in peace from this cruel world I have appeared in...now...it is time to learn..what new hell I have joined." His voice plain and robotic with a ounce of cheeriness

He weakly walks out of the bathroom. He notices its a rundown warehouse

" this place looks pretty old. it must be used by the homeless or others escaping something something dangerous... " his voice trails off again as he notices some rappers . He looks at it and notices its Japanese. " either im in japan or a country or island controlled by japan...why is it always here that weird things happen...so odd..." he lets out a sigh as he begins to piece some stuff together. His eyes pick up small remains of another body. it looks old and dried out. He walks over to it and examines the cloths. He sees what looks like some kind of costumed hero or villian on it.

" I wonder if this world has powered beings or its just a cartoon this being liked..." his voice cold and lifeless like the corpse in-front of him.

He looks around more finding wraps and trash of different costumed people. He then finds a old book. " heroes of today.." He takes a quick look through it as his body weakens. He groans in pain . noticing his flame inside get smaller and smaller.. " wait...am..i...healing...?" He sees a one of his digits is no longer black. The black skin peeling off of it. He notice its gray now. " wow...if my whole bodies repairing its self im gonna need a source of sunlight to sap from or im gonna pass out...fuck...now a new problem i dont need" He curses in a weird language under his breath as he tries to quickly read through the old book. He learns some interesting things about this world . He sits down against a large metal wall . He spends a few hours finishing up the book before he passes out. " I will try to save energy ..." He mutters to himself as he quickly goes to sleep. His dream is but a ocean of past lifes colliding together violently like a pond of different liquids not wanting to mix. Then his dream fades as he gets swallowed by the void.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two . The journey. **

Helios wakes up. He has no idea how much time has gone by. He looks around the room and remembers where he fell asleep at. He notices bits of light coming from the roof.

" It must be day time good..." His voice is dry and horse once again. He weakly gets up and makes his way to the other end of the warehouse In a straight line .

He realises how small the place actualy is. He sees a door . He tries to open it but fails. His vision fades in and out as a loud ringing fills his ears. His mind goes blank as he stands there for five minutes. He snaps out of it.

" where..oh ya the warehouse..." He mutters weakly. He looks to his right to see a boarded up window.

" wow ...that thing looks like shit...i guess..just like me...haha" his distorted laugh echos in the place. He goes over to it and tries to break it off. He groans weakly. He tries to kick it but falls over with a hard thud. He lies on the ground mumbliing to his self.

The sunlight gentle shimmers on his body. He fills it slowly fill the emptiness inside. His spark inside begins to grow slowly. He feels his body healing again. His thoughts begin to become clear again as the light shines on his body. He feels a new strength begin to fill him. He gets up. He reachs for the window. He tries to rip a board kick the board again. it cracks. it does it again and again til there is nothing there. He smiles as the light fully shines on his body.

He looks out the window to see a large alleyway covered in trash . He notices a few sleeping homeless people along the wall. He jumps out and lands softly. He fills his skin peeling off a bit to show some of the gray underneath. He notices the people along the alleyway are different.

" so the book was right... everyone has powers here...so different...like my old world. ..." He mutters as he makes his way . One of them looks up

" hey ..what happened to your cloths?...why are you nakkeeddd..." he slurs his last word . He grins stupidly at me. I realist i have im just wearing burnt up bits of clothing. leaving most of my body exposed. I let out a small sigh. I see a dumpster nearby. i go through it and out on a smelly shirt and pants. both with a decent amount of holes.

" so do you know where the nearest place that helps homeless ..or runaways like me?" Helios asks the guy.

The guy thinks for a bit and bits down the alleyway. " there...there is a place called Sams sanctuary ...it helps..kids like you.. you cant miss it...tell him Larry said hi.." the man smiles. Helios feels a small thread of evil in his smile. Helios holds back a dormant instant . a need to hit this man. He holds it back then puts up a fake smile

" thank you sir" Helios keeps it short and sweet. He goes down the alleyway . He begins to ponder how quickly his personality is adjusting to his new brain.

" my brain must be modifying this new one faster then past lives...odd" He feels his instincts tingle as he walks among the people around him. all there emotions flooding him. as he looks from shop to shop. He notices most of these people are in normal cloths. He sees some costumed guys being adored by the public.

" those must be the heroes of this city... they seem nice...but...I feel pride and ego in them...so vast... the heroes of this place must be like celebrity ...that...is a recipe for destruction..." Helios mutters to himself .

He feels the crowd look at him in disgust. something he expects from how he looks and smells. His face must look so weird peeling like this.

He hears some people nearby whispering about him. He begins to feel a bit self conscious about his new body and the situation hes in.

"remember Helios ..its the same ... I always start from a bad beginning...most of the time...but this...could be worse...its always been worse...just focus on your task..baby steps..thats all it takes..baby steps.. " he thinks to himself as he keeps walking down the street. He looks up to see a large building with a billboard saying the time and date " wow its only 10 am..and its a Saturday...nice..." He continues to think to himself as he tries to ignore the ever growing gossip about him along the street.

" wow word goes fast...Its like they have never seen a homeless kid before... I hope the local police dont grab me" He mutters.

He sees a large church like building down the street . It has the words Sams sanctuary on it in big bold gold lettering. It shows the photo of a tall strong blond man with scars under both eyes.

Helios smiles softly as he makes his way to it. He starts to break into a jog towards it. happy He can find some resources to rely on . He feels hunger grip his body. The dryness in his throat like a baron desert begins to bother him more and more. He stops by the door and trie the handle. it opens softly with a weird jiggle

" oh little boys and girl sammies here for you " it says happily .

" thats odd..." Helios mutters to himself he begins to realize that maybe talking to himself a lot wont help his situation in life if he wants to make new friends.

He walks in with a smile hoping for the best.

To be continued..


End file.
